The modern tales of Fredward and Samantha
by QueenV101
Summary: Seddie verion of Romeo and Juliet:In which no one dies, but two feuding high schools are brought together and overcome, hater, jealousy, popularity, family, rumors, and love.  An AU story that will knock your socks off! That is if you are wearing socks.
1. Chapter 1: The Exposition beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet **

* * *

><p><strong>Chorus:<strong>

**Two high schools, both alike in rules,**

**In great Seattle (where this story takes place),**

**From past rivalry, because of their jocks and tools,**

**Where similar teachers are presented with the same taste.**

**From the years the city has known these two schools,**

**A pair of teens who are opposite shall meet,**

**Whose story is great for the finest fools,**

**Doth with their love brought together is the talk of the street.**

**The scary story of their not expected love,**

**And the rage of their best friends and family,**

**Which is brought to you by this beautiful dove,**

**Who recalls the sadness and insanity?**

**So now my sad rhyme is close to the end,**

**Please enjoy the story that is about to begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>:

_In which how two schools came together._

**Setting: Ms. Bells' household**

* * *

><p>Due to the recent lose of Brookway High; the principal was at a stump on how she was to run a school without a school.<p>

You see, for some unknown reason, during the passing break between 3rd and 4th period, the fire alarm had went off. While everyone, thinking there was a fire, hastily (and happily I might add), there seemed to be some false perception on why the alarm was really pulled. Outside, there was a fight being had by four jocks. Two from which attended Brookway and two others who attended Ridgeway.

Ridgeway was the school that was at neck and neck with Brookway. Seeing as the two principals hated each other, they encouraged the terrible feud between their students and never put an end to it.

But sadly this fight was going to put a damper on the two schools.

As everyone was looking at the fight and didn't stop it, some Ridgeway students snuck into the school and raided the place while everyone watched the pitiful fight that was over nothing. Sadly, though, some reckless teen went in and accidently turned up a stove in the kitchen that had French fries cooking. (Why the fire was still on while everyone was still outside is a mystery to me.)

The grease soon went ablaze and started to travel through the whole building. No one was hurt, but the place was not able to uphold classes.

Which brought our sad Brookway principal, Ms. Carry Bells, to her predicament.

It seemed all hope was gone, until she heard her house phone ringing. She answered immediately.

"Hello," Ms. Bell had answered.

"My building now." Hung up the voice on the other end.

Setting: Superintendant Harold Gorman's household

Two of the principals from the Seattle Public School Board sat at the large table with a fuming Harold Gorman staring down at them.

"I warned you two on how you ran your schools, and it is time to face the sweet, bitter music." The scary man proclaimed.

The two principals stared at each other with such hater that it felt as you could feel it.

Principal Theodore Franklin, in charge of Ridgeway high started to protest this abdominal statement, but was cut off.

"In due because of you lack of responsibility as two principals and guidance to these children, you will be punished by the only way I can think of that might settle this feud.

"Bell, Franklin you are now co-principals!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Sorry it's short but it will get longer if I get more reviews!**

I have gotten bored with my other piece of writing so I'm trying out something I have wanted to do for a while.

This sort of like a Seddie modern Romeo and Juliet, but

They will not die at the end.

The plot is very similar to the play, but has a few changes.

I myself am the narrator. I will come in sometimes through the story with witty remarks. I am also a student at Ridgeway and am telling this story from my perspective. You won't be able to know who I am because I will use everyone's name through the story, including myself, but I reveal who I am in due time.

Please Review if you want to know how the story will soar though, because I have a lot of ideas for it.

* * *

><p>Here are things you need to know to start off this story (I will always have notes here so you don't feel lost):<p>

My character is friends with the everyone who is mentioned below. She is just a well rounded person. :)

Freddie, Gibby and Brad attend Ridgeway and Sam, Carly, and Wendy attend Brookway.

They don't do iCarly.

They know each other, except Sam and Freddie.

Sam and Freddie come from very rich families who know and hate each other also.

Sam and Freddie both have dad's in this story.

This is an AU (Alternate Universe story.)

But don't worry the characters still have their same personalities.

AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: The Exposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

><p>ACT 1:<p>

_scene 1: In which they meet. PART ONE._

**Setting: Benson's household**

* * *

><p>Young Freddie sat in his mansion staring sadly at the rose that was placed in his hand, trying not to make noise, for he didn't want to be disturbed.<p>

Living in a mansion did have its perks. The Benson's household consisted of three floors.

The first floor had the main living room decorated in white and black attire, very classy and usually held many of their dinner parties. It had a grand black piano with a marble staircase in the background leading up to other floors. With a homey fireplace, you would not believe that this home held the worst father/ man in history, but that is to be explained later in our story. With the living room taking over most of the first floor, there was just enough room for a small dining room area, where business meetings were held, and a large modern kitchen, with many cooks, servants, and waiters that inhabited the area.

The second floor held most of the bedrooms (except Freddie's), 12 to be exact. Most of the rooms were useless, considering the fact that Freddie was an only child. The rooms were all created differently due to his mother's love with home décor. They were her prize joy, and Freddie loved everyone of them.

Lastly, the third floor, which was smaller than the other two held Freddie's room. It also held a private kitchen, bathroom, game-room, movie theater, bowling area, and ,of course, a pool. Everything in a boys wildest dreams. Of course he had all of that so he was never to go to downstairs and disturb his father who, quite bluntly, hated his son. But the feeling was mutual.

Freddie looked at the single rose that was suppose to be given to his true infatuation, of the month, Yolanda. She was the girl of his dreams, for now, with her beautiful brunette hair, and green eyes. Her tan skin made Freddie want to run his arms around her. But alas, Freddie didn't see why his love for her was not returned.

He considered himself a nice looking man, puberty had done wonders. If I say so myself. I mean he reached about six feet, and had a nice pack of abs to go with it. His dark brown hair was neatly put, and it matched his equaling dark brown eyes. Freddie was very nice in the looks factor.

I guess the love of computers and Galaxy wars, or any video game, kind of through the young girl off. Even if he was the most popular boy at school, some girls didn't really enjoy that kind of stuff. Oh well.

Freddie soon heard his doorbell ring and ran downstairs to answer it. There stood his friend Brad.

"Let's head up to your room," Brad said.

When they reached they room, Freddie took the opportunity to tell Brad why he was so down after school today.

"I just don't get it, I will never find the right girl," Freddie said.

"Maybe a little party would help you out my friend,"

"Wait what,"

"Well, ever since the school got burned down, I been hearing rumors that we are sharing are school with the Brookers, and I heard that their most popular girl is throwing a party tonight,"

"Who?"

"Time to party casa de Puckett style!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**To start things off**

Thanks for the reviews and alerts to all who looked at my story.

Also I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. Please be free to make any suggestions on how you think the story needs to be improved.

I have a bunch of ideas on how this story is to be laid out be I wan to hear you guys ideas, also.

This act is so long that I made it a three parter, but don't worry I'm putting up all the part up today. I just didn't want to chapter to be too long. So keep on reading please.

* * *

><p>O.k. hear are my notes for this chapter like I said I will do every chapter:<p>

Freddie's dad is very mean to him, not abusive, but neglectful and doesn't give a care. We will find out later, why.

His mother is just like the real Mrs. Benson, but she let's Freddie's dad run over her little (how sad).

In most stories, Gibby is Freddie's best friend. In this story Brad is Freddie's best Freddie's best friend. I love Gibby, but he is a little to weird to be Freddie right hand man in this story, don't worry though, Gibby is one of his good friends, along with three other guys who you will meet later.

Freddie is kind of a pig. That is his only OCC part about him.

The other chapters are longer than this.

REVIEW, MAKE ME YOUR FAORITE AUTHOR, ANYTHING TO KEEP ME WRITING.


	3. Chapter 3: The Exposition

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 1:<strong>

_scene 1: In which they meet. PART TWO_

**Setting: Puckett's household**

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett got ready with her best friends, Wendy and Carly, for the party of the year. It was being held at her house so she knew she had to look good.<p>

Sam walked though her closet, which was so big, it was like a clothing store, and went to the party dress section. She selected three dresses for her friends and herself.

She picked out Wendy's dress first. It was bright pink with a pink bow on the side. There were also a faint yellow that ran thought the dress. It was metallic almost shiny. It also had a different unique pattern. It would go great with her bright red hair and pretty green eyes.

Carly's dress was black and white. It was just like Wendy's but with a black bow instead. She looked at the dresses and felt satisfied, even if she didn't mean to have the dresses look the same it still was nice. It would match Carly's almost black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

Sam's dress was a bit more complicated. It was her best color blue. At the top was a dark blue material. It had a pretty pin in the middle of the breast. The rest was light blue with flowers running at the top. It looked beautiful on her.

These dresses were great for he costume party since the girls were going as princesses.

Sam loved her closet. It made her feel so much like a princess, even though she would never admit that girly thought aloud.

Sam also loved her house, it was the perfect place for any girl to live in. They owned two house, one mansion sized, and the other regular house sized. The mansion was where her parents lived and had two big floors.

The first floor had the main living and family rooms that were decorated in dark purple, red, and white walls. It was very modern with a kitchen in the back, busy with many workers preparing famous dishes only known to be served at Puckett parties.

The family and living rooms were big. The living room more classy with many pieces of art that was taken away and stored in a big room so Sam didn't have to worry that anything was going to be broken. It was replaced with many neon decorations, with many strobe lights and the place dark, but not too dark so the effect could look better. There was a dance floor placed with stereos so the kids could dance inside if they wanted to. There was many tables laid out with some of the food that was already placed there. The dinner table had chicken wings, lasagna, soups, salads, and more to come. The dessert table had less food out because nothing was wanted to melt. It still had cakes and cookies and candy already ready. The family room held one of the largest, newest TV's out. It also had a big couches and tables assorted so the people could sit down and watch TV, talk, or relax.

The second floor was not known well, because it was off limits to everyone who was a teen, including Sam and her friends. That arrangement explained why Sam basically had her own house.

The regular sized house had two floors of it's own. The first floor held Sam's private kitchen, where her personal cook/maid Sonya stayed to prepare her meals, and Her own living room, that's colors were brown (her favorite color) and her own little dining area. It was very cozy, but due to the fact of her neglect parents who were barely around, she spent a lot of time at her friend's Carly's house which was not as glamorous, but was close.

The second floor of the house held her own women's department store/ like closet, and bedroom with a bathroom attached. Her mother had designed her bedroom in a princess like form, even though Sam was far from acting like princess. She just lived and looked like one. The everything in the room was either pink, purple and/or white. Her canopy bed, with matching pillows was delightful to sleep on. She had a large desk to do homework on, a computer and printer table, and large TV.

Outside her room was the great big pool, which most people danced around during the parties, unless it was her great swim birthday bash. There was a great dance floor with a canopy above it and strobe lights around. Speakers ran around to hear the music. It was great if you felt stuffy inside and wanted to dance outside. There was a great golf course, a basketball court, and a tennis court. There was also a soccer field where Sam practiced her favorite sport because she was so good at it.

Sam was a beautiful, athletic girl. She was on the short side, (which she hates immensely) around 5' 3", had long blond curly hair, and deep gray/blue eyes. Puberty had done well for her, also. In the chest factor, God had definitely been kind, and she had a nice behind to go with it. She was the type of girl constantly being asked out. But guys were a little scared of her. She was pretty rude, and kind of bossy. But when you were close to her, you got to see the good side of her

She had her hair flowing down with blue-like diamond barrettes in it. She had strapped gold shoes. She had three crowns for her friends. She also had white gloves and diamond necklaces to match. She was ready for her party.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**I just wanted to say I love writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Notes for this chapter:<p>

Sam is very popular, but she hasn't had a lot of boyfriends, as for Freddie has had a lot of girlfriend's

She spends a lot of time at Carly's like in the show because her parents are not as around.

Sam parents, unlike Freddie's dad, really love her, they are just not the best at taking care of her.

Wendy is very good friends with Sam more as she is in the show.

Dresses are in profile but hear are the links:

Carly and Wendy

Sam:

.com/b2010-4/China_Sky_blue_short_party_

Tiaras:

/images/TIARA%20COMB%

Review REVIEW RRREEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWW!


	4. Chapter 4: The Exposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

><p>On the Bottom of the page and my profile shows how the boys look, if you want to visualize how they look through this chapter.<p>

**ACT 1:**

_scene 1: In which they meet. PART THREE_

**Setting: Groovy Smoothie**

* * *

><p>Freddie met up with his other friends, ready to crash the party. The group held Freddie (of course), Brad, Gibby, Tommy, Michael, and Cameron.<p>

Basically due to the lack of my description skills when it comes to people, I will match how the boys look like with celebrities.

Tommy pretty much looked like a Drew Roy. Michel looked like a Orlando Bloom, and Cameron looked like a Bow-Wow. Did I forget to mention how gorgeous Freddie and his friends were, well almost all of them.

Now don't get me wrong Gibby might have been a decent looking guy. He had gotten so much taller over the years, but due to his weird personality, and some history me and him have, I really don't like him that much. Let's just say, he once tried to be a little bold with me, and that is never happening in my book. I am not a easy little girl. Yes I'm pretty short! Posh, sue me.

Back to the topic. Anyway, All the guys met up at the famous Groovy Smoothie. The only place where Brookway and Ridgeway kids could hang out and never got into fights. Since this was a costume party, the all decided to have Freddie bring their masks for the evening, since he was the only one out of all of them that was good at clothes, hair, etc.

But don't worry, Freddie is only in touch with more of his feminine side, because of his mother's overbearing protection. She sometimes makes him spend more time with her than the average seventeen boy would like to.

All of their masks were the different. They were simple black masks so no one could recognize the boys. Freddie had the longest full face black mask, because it was prohibited that a Benson attend a Puckett household.

Even though he didn't know why, it was just always the rule. The one rule his father had given him and he was about to break it.

* * *

><p>Setting: Puckett's household, PARTY TIME!<p>

* * *

><p>The party looked so nice, cool, beautiful any good adjective you could think of. The song Dynamite by Taio Cruz was playing. (Put the song on RIGHT NOW)<p>

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!

Freddie looked around the room and decided to go on the dance floor with his friends.

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor

'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite

Brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Ye, ye

He danced to the upbeat song with a few girls and got really into the music.

Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

Yeah!

I throw my hands up

in the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

He started to get tired and went to get a peppy cola by the buffet of food.

I came to move, move, move, move

Get out the way

me and my crew, crew, crew, crew

I'm in the club so

I'm gonna do, do, do, do

Just what the fuck,

came here to do, do, do, do

Ye, ye

Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

Yeah!

He saw a girl and his heart stopped beating.

I throw my hands up

in the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

She was so beautiful. With her long, blond hair, and deep gray/blue eyes.

I'm gonna take it all like,

I'm gonna be the last one standing,

I'm alone and all I

I'm gonna be the last one landing

She looked up at him an it was like time stopped, it was like dynamite.

'Cause I, I, I

Believe it

And I, I, I

I just want it all,

I just want it all

I'm gonna put my hands in the air

Hands in the air

Put your hands in the air

They were instantly in love.

I throw my hands up

In the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate

and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

* * *

><p>Author note:<p>

**This chapter was alright. Feels a little rushed, but it had to happen like. This is what happens in the play, kind of.**

* * *

><p>Notes to this chapter:<p>

The Groovy Smoothie is important to know. It is where they hang out a lot.

I know Tommy looks like Griffin, but trust me he isn't Griffin.

You find out that I am very short in this chapter. Hmmm… a clue!

The masks:

.com/black-mask/

Freddie's is number three. You can use your imagination on the other guys masks some of the masks are given out to two people.

Where I got the lyrics from:

.com/dynamite_lyrics_taio_

How Freddie looks:

.?height=510&width=385&matte=false&format=jpeg

Minus the sunglasses. But If you want him to have the sunglasses while reading, I don't care.

Brad:

./4141/4873398478_

Tommy:

.com/name/nm2397366/

Michael:

.com/moviesdb/images/Orlando%20Bloom%

Cameron:

/imge_musica/lil%20bow%


	5. Chapter 5: The Exposition FINALE

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 1:<strong>

_Scene 4: In which you have to be careful who you fall in love with._

**Setting: The Puckett's household.**

* * *

><p>They were instantly in love….<p>

Sam looked into the boy's eyes trying to read what was in there. All she could find was lust and love. She thought she probably had the same look on her face too.

Why are you standing there like an idiot, go talk to him.

She walked up to the boy with the deep brown eyes and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm, um… Pam, what is your name?" the reason Sam didn't use her real name is because so many guys wanted to get to her because of how rich her family was, she wanted this mystery boy to like her for herself.

"Hi I'm Teddy, you want to talk outside this music is giving me an headache," 'Teddy' said.

"Sure I know the perfect place for us to go to."

Setting: The secret garden

Not many people knew about the Secret Garden, mostly because Sam liked to keep it a secret, but because it was so obviously in your face, you just missed it.

The gateway to the garden was just behind the tall rose hedge. All you had to do was walk through it and there you were. The garden was very romantic, consisted of a small gazebo, surrounded by plenty of bushes.

When Sam was younger, she was always such a nosy little girl. She one day was just traveling around the house looking for something to do. Carly was sick and Wendy was out of town, so she was pretty much on her own. She was in front of the house and stopped walking when she reached the hedge and thought of what could be on the other side. It was a secret garden

It seemed that 'Teddy' was in a trance. Sam never took people back here because she knew, once they saw it, they would fall in love with the little garden, that seemed like a little piece of heaven, and would always want to come back. 'Teddy was the first person she ever brought back here.

They sat in the little bench that was in the middle of the gazebo.

"Let's talk," 'Pam' started out.

"So what do you wan to know about me,"

"Um, what is your favorite thing to do,"

"Well, I loved to play football, but I love messing with technology more, most girls find it nerdy, so I don't really talk about. With you, I feel I can tell you anything. I feel like I'm seen you somewhere. Perhaps in my dreams," 'Teddy said smoothly, trying one of his pickup lines he had heard from Gibby.

"Ouch" 'Pam' had punched him in the shoulder for that one, note to self: never listen to Gibby.

"That was kind of nerdy, but cute." 'Pam' said, blushing. No guy had ever really used a cheesy pickup line with her, they usually were pigs, and always went out to kiss her or just ask her out.

"Your cute," 'Teddy' said, " and what you do for fun"

"Well I play soccer, I'm on the newspaper, I do dance, I–,"

" –Your one busy girl,"

"Ya," they looked into each others eyes and started to lean towards each other.

Sam closed her eyes and pulled off Freddie's mask to kiss him. They both (as cliché as it sounds) felt fireworks; as if the whole world stopped. Sam then opened her eyes to see a handsome young man's face.

Freddie kissed Sam harder so she was laying on her back and he was on top of her. He put his hand on her thigh, and started running it up and down. Sam started to moan and that caused Freddie's lower regions to react. He started blushing, terribly, but saw that the girl was not affect by his 'situation'. They kept kissing until Freddie started to let his hands explore. They started running up and down Sam's sides. Sam then started to use her tongue to grant entrance to Freddie's mouth. While the battle of dominance in the mouths commenced, Sam started to feel Freddie's hand travel upward to her breasts. It was then that she broke the kiss.

"Um, wow that was, um wow," she knew she sounded very stupid but she didn't care.

"I felt everything in that kiss," Freddie started, " and I have to tell you something," he took a deep breath.

"My name is actually Freddie Benson, I didn't want to tell you the truth, because a lot of girls like me for my money, and I have just recently gotten my heart broken, I didn't want to happen again."

"Wait you name is Freddie BENSON, well that is kind of bad," Sam said with wide eyes, that she had since she heard of his last name.

"Um why?"

"Because my name is Sam Puckett"

"Oh chiz,"

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

**Oh chizz is right Freddie.**

Hope that chapter wasn't too much, or too confusing for people. That make-out scene was very hard to write.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

I hope that you understood the secret garden, I tried to make the deprecation as clear as I could, but it was hard.

I hope you understood the reason why they used fake names.

I know it seems as if they are in love very quickly, but Romeo and Juliet fell in love with each other as quickly also.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The Rising Action beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2:<strong>

_Scene 1: In which the agreement is sealed with a kiss._

**Setting: secret garden**

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie stared at each other for what felt like the longest time.<p>

"I think I should go," Freddie started

"Wait, don't go," Sam pleaded. She really didn't want him to leave.

"I shouldn't be here right now. My dad would kill me if he knew that I was at a Puckett party falling in love with a Puckett," Freddie said before he could stop himself.

"Your falling in love with me," Sam beamed, "because I think that I'm falling in love with you also."

"Well this is bad, out school, even our own parents hate each other, this would never work," He gestured his arms between the two of them, trying to make a point.

"Well we can't help how we feel, and I don't really care about what my parents think of whom I date, I mean they aren't even here to supervise my party, I know I can make sure that they never find out about us."

"Well my dad and mom are harder to trick, my mom is super protective and always trying to get into my business. My dad doesn't really care, because he hates me, but if he suspected that I was having to do with anything with a Puckett, he would kill me.

"And my friends would be totally against it, too. I mean you are beautiful, but you go to Brookway, and there is a unsaid rule about our two schools never really associating with each other.

"Well maybe we should make sure nobody finds out." Sam said with an evil smirk. She grabbed Freddie's hand, put on his mask, and led him to her house.

Setting: Sam's house

While in there Freddie took note of the gorgeous place. He could tell he would be spending more time at her place than of his own.

"OK we should make a list of rules, so we shouldn't break them, and so we could be together. We can have this relationship, and warm up to our friends to the idea of us two dating. I, mean we could say little things, here and there that make the other person seem better than what they appear to be, but let's make a list of agreements we are to follow while being in this temporary secret relationship."

And so it was decided:

The 6 rules to save our love-

THESE RULES WE SHOULD ABIDE BY TO SAVE AND THEFORE ACT UPON OUR LOVE.

We are to never show PDA or any signs of liking each other-

Cons: this classifies as kissing, holding hands, Eskimo kissing hugs, etc.

Pros: we can stare at each other afar, and the sexual tension can be used for later. ;)

We are to get out of class every other day to "go to the bathroom" at 11:17 A.M. and other days at 2:14 P.M. We are to meet in the janitor's closet for a 7-minute make-out break.

Cons: this is not the cleanest place.

Pros: We get to relive sexual tension that we have felt throughout the day.

We are to sit by each other at lunchtime. Introduce our groups to each other, and hopefully they will start liking each other.

Cons: this could not work and they will hate each other even more.

Pros: This could work and it will help our secret start to become more public.

We are to video chat each other every night.

Cons: We can't see each other face to face.

Pros: we get to somewhat see each other.

Freddie is to become my tutor in math.

Cons: we actually have to do homework since I am failing math.

Pros: An excuse to hang out with each other.

We are to keep this relationship a secret, (for now) if one tells another person, the one who told will have to receive a punishment.

Cons: Freddie is bad at thinking up of punishments or any kinds of torture.

Pros: I'm not.

* * *

><p>And the agreement was sealed with a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I hope they can follow these rules!**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Hope you liked my rules

Next chapter will be the test if they can follow them because…

They will be attending the first day of Brook-Ridgeway High

Spoiler:

Their first enemy is about to come and challenge the new couple; could you guess who is it going to be.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rising Action

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

><p>Act 2:<p>

_Scene 2: In which they get sent to the principal's office and meet their first enemy. Part ONE_

**Setting: Brooke-Ridgeway High**

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the school she had passed many time on her way to her own school. This school wasn't where she was suppose to get her education. This school wasn't where she was suppose to meet her friends at lunch and talk about the latest boy who had fallen in love with them (usually it was Sam), and this school wasn't where she was to be having a secret relationship behind her friends, heck, her best friends, backs who didn't even know about it.<p>

After a week from the party, and spending a lot of time with Freddie, he had convinced her that the school wasn't as different, scary, or dangerous as her old school.

No, this school was just more different, scarier, and more dangerous, than her own.

But she was going have to make due.

Sam pulled up in their (now hers) parking lot, and found a space next to a truck full of Ridgeway boys. (I'm now to refer them as RB or for girls RG )

She had on a new outfit she had bought when the family and herself had visited Melanie in New York.

Melanie was Sam's twin sister, identical twin sister. The only difference in their looks was for as Sam had matures much better than her sister. Melanie was taller and slimmer. She might not have had the chest, like Sam, but she still was as beautiful. Melanie really irked Sam to no ends. Her parents had sent her to boarding school after she had received a scholarship for her tremendous grades. Sam had always been the more athletic one in the family, but envied her sister's intelligent brain.

But as much as Sam showed dislike towards Mel, she still loved her.

Sam was wearing a no shoulder orange and gray dress with solid gray leggings underneath. She had gray ballet flats with a shiny gray purse with a picture of a bunny on it. She had a black and white stripped coat on over this.

Her hair was flowing down with her curls very bouncing.

She walked out of her yellow Volkswagen beetle. She dropped her purse and she bent down to pick it up. She heard some low wolf whistle made from the direction of the boys in the truck.

"Hey pretty lady, can I help you up," Said a blonde RB.

"No," Sam said and walked away, curtly.

"Come on girlie, don't you want to have a little fun," she heard distantly but ignored it and walked in the gigantic school.

Ridgeway (Or now Brooke-Ridgeway) High was a very rich, very big school.

While walking in you saw the main lobby. It was big with a small Starbucks Café, Bookstore, and Tec lab, to repair computers.. Then it led to a few steps to where the lockers were. The school had four floors.

The 4th floor for the Freshman, 3rd for Sophomores, 2nd for Juniors, and 1st and closest, was for Seniors.

The Floors were very large, such like a college, where all the classes and lockers of the same grade were on the same floor.

It made getting to class easier, and was a help for the children.

There were four elevators, and two escalators. Each locker was designed in a very creative way. The floor was had blue and gold carpet on it, instead of tile, Ridgeway's school colors.

The Cafeteria was in the basement with the gym, locker rooms, library, REC room, club rooms, theatre, and detention hall. Sam made a mental note to where that was.

The Cafeteria, or as the kids liked to call it T.C. was large.

It had a salad bar, buffet line where you could pick up your basic food that was served everyday, or the lunch special. A dessert bar, drink fountain, and vending machines were everywhere. There were large TV'S set up on tree walls, and glass round lunch tables.

Outside T.C., there was a large park owned by the school. It had a glorious pool, and many sitting benches. It also had a soccer/football field. Golf course, and outside basketball hoops. To finish off, I had a very nice track and field.

Sam went to the third floor to go her locker #175. She had came in earlier before school started and winter break ended, she had decorated her locker.

She hung up her purse and grabbed her purple messenger bag and hung up her coat. with all her school supplies ready in it. She then was greeted by Carly and Wendy.

Carly was wearing a tan color on the shoulders sweater shirt. Underneath were wither skinny jeans, and brown leather ankle boots. She was holding a light and dark brown bag.

Wendy was wearing a gray and black polka dotted sweater, with a white tank under. She was wearing a black and white skirt and gray Ugg sweater boots. Her bag was turquoise to contrast all the gray.

Carly's hair was straighten and down, and Wendy's a bit wavy high in a side ponytail.

"Hawt outfit, Sam." Wendy said in her Wendy way. Apparently, she though that if you said 'hot' like 'hawt', it would make you seem 'hawt-er'.

Some boys came by and checked the three beautiful girls out. One whistled at Sam.

"This school might have a lot of perverted RB, but it is definitely a very nice place, I can't wait for swim tryouts," said Carly.

"Yea, whatever, but did you see that Freddie Benson, he is as hawt, as all the girls say he is," Wendy put in.

Sam stopped to turn and glare at her friend. She then remembered, that she couldn't act jealous and instead shrugged at the comment.

"I got to get to class guys, meet you at lunch," Sam said and left without waiting for a reply.

Her friends looked at her strangely, and left to go to their classes also.

Sam's first class was with Ms. Briggs. As soon as she stepped into the advanced history class, she knew she was going to get detention today, and she knew where.

Ms. Briggs was a cold hearted women, who occasionally played bagpipes, made out with married men, and had an obsession with Randy Jackson.

While taking attendance, she called each name in a loud booming voice.

It wasn't Sam's fault that she just _had _to point out that Ms. Briggs voice was too loud, for the early morning. It wasn't her fault that Ms. Briggs had reacted badly after all the kids "oohed" and laughed at the criticism. It was certainly not her fault that she landed in the Principal's waiting office in the main hallway.

But if she could do it all over again, she would have, because it landed her taking a seat next to her (secret) boyfriend, Freddie Benson.

Now all was to wonder why Freddie was there as well.

Covered in sweat and glue, no less.

And to wonder who the person sitting next to Freddie, who was staring at Sam like she was a piece of meat, was also.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I really liked this chapter.**

I hope you did too.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

All the outfits re in my profile.

And also it has been about a week since they have had the party.

Next chapter, if I get reviews, will show how Freddie landed in the office as well.

Oh, and their first enemy is soon going to be coming their way


	8. Chapter 8: The Rising Action

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2:<strong>

_Scene 2: In which they get sent to the principal's office and meet their first enemy. Part 2._

**Setting: Brooke-Ridgeway High**

* * *

><p>When Freddie woke up this morning, he knew today was going to be a terrible day. He could just feel it, he had the intuition that something bad was going to happen.<p>

He pulled up to his school, ready to embrace the school that had a bunch of newcomers (all which he hated, but Sam), who were staring at him.

Yeah, he excepted this much. He expected all the 'newbs' to be in awe of Freddie Benson, the cool but moderately nerdy guy of what used to be just Ridgeway High.

So he stepped out of his new A4-Sedan (thank you mom and dad) and stepped into his school

The school, as predicted, was packed with a bunch of people rushing to get to their homerooms, lockers, or front office.

"Hey, Freddie, what's up!" Yelled Brad. He motioned Freddie to come over by his locker with Tommy and Michael waiting.

"Hey, guys, where is Cameron and Gibby?" Freddie questioned.

Brad answered, "Oh, I think Cam went over to the office for something, but Gibby is right there talking to Reuben."

Freddie turned his head to the direction Brad pointed to and automatically glared. Not because of Gibby but because of Gibby's even weirder friend, Rueben.

Rueben was known for his odd language that no one but a Gibby could understand. Freddie hated the fact that anytime he was in the same room as Reuben, he would get so frustrated (and a tad aggressive at times) that he had to be sent to the office just because Reuben refused to address him in normal language.

But today he was glaring at Reuben for an entirely different reason. Reuben was staring, no, gawking at his 'secret' girlfriend.

He could here bits and pieces of the conversation:

"Man, that honey bear is a cold winter musk of a trash can"

Translation: Man, that pretty girl is pretty, I should go talk to her.

"Dude you so should, I mean the worst she can do is reject you, right?"

"Yeah, I might go and loosen up the old windpipe after the tether-ball game."

Translation: Yeah, I might try and ask her out after homeroom.

Freddie was going to do all he could to make Reuben's first day back at school as miserable as he could.

* * *

><p>Setting: Mr. Howard's classroom<p>

* * *

><p>As he stepped in the classroom, he saw Cam and went to sit by him.<p>

"Hey dude, didn't see you this morning. Where were you,"

"Oh you know, places. Yep, places, that's me!" Cam said not meeting Freddie's eye.

Freddie was about to press on, but he didn't get the chance because Mr. Howard, one of the meanest teachers in the school, came in to take attendance.

Freddie wanted to know what was up with Cam so he took a piece of notebook paper and slid a note to him.

The note: Freddie is italics. Cam is not.

_Dude, you seem a little jumpy. _

Nothing is wrong Freddie, I just am having girl problems.

Your Cam you never have girl problems.

Not this time, this girl is different, plus she is one of those Brooker girls.

_Well I hope you solve –_

"Mr. Benson, is that a note I see?, Bring it to the trash and head straight to the Principal's office." Mr. Howard smiled deviously and pointed to the door.

Freddie groaned picked up his stuff and went to the principal's office all the way on the first floor.

While going there, he saw Reuben with a bucket of glue and hearts, crouching down by Sam's locker. It seemed he was gluing loved- heart shaped notes to her locker.

"What do you think you are doing Reuben?"

"Um, I was just–,"

"I see what you are doing, and I think it seems kind of creepy, you don't even know her yet,"

"Well," Reuben said while getting up and picked up the notes and bucket of glue, "I'm going to get to know her, and soon we are going to live happily ever after."

If Freddie wasn't such a jealously, and was blinded by the fact that a guy who had no chance to make his girlfriend fall in love with him, he would have heard the fact that Reuben was talking in English, but that was how angry and distracted Freddie was. That was why he didn't see Reuben lifting up the bowl, and pour it over his head, he also didn't see Ms. Thomas come out of her classroom to check on what the noise was all about.

And that, ladies and gentlemen was how Freddie Benson landed in the seat by the principal's office.

Covered in glue and sweat. (The sweat from how much trouble he was going to get into by his parents).

Sitting next to the guy who was looking at Sam like she was a piece of meat.

He wanted to murder that guy.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

**Oh Reuben!**

Sorry it has taken awhile to update, I'm going to try to update once a week.

I'm also grateful for all the reviews and alerts.

One more thing: iLost my mind! About one more day!

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Reuben is their first enemy they have encountered, and he will shake up the scene a little for the couple.

He, though, is not their biggest enemy out there. There is someone else who is out there but you won't meet them until a little later.

Also if you are curious abut why Reuben is talking normal, you will find out why soon!

And who is the girl Cam is bugging about?

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review-to find out more.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: The Rising Action

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2:<strong>

_Scene 2: In which someone is rather a bother._

**Setting: Brooke-Ridgeway High**

* * *

><p>Sam stared at Freddie, while he stared at her back. Then she focused her attention on the dirty-blonde headed boy next to him.<p>

"Hi, my name is Reuben, what's yours?" he took her hand and kissed it.

The look on Freddie's face was murderous.

"Um, well, I'm–"

"Her name is Sam dipthong," Freddie spat at Reuben.

"Thank you Fredward," Sam said rather amused that her 'secret' boyfriend was jealous.

"Your welcome," Freddie grinned at her.

"Do you two know each other," Reuben questioned and looked between the 'secret' couple.

"Oh, yeah, our parents are rivals in their industries," Sam answered, "But enough about that, what are you two doing here?"

"Well you see, Freddie is this big bully who is always messing with me so I had we got into a little fight, don't worry, I totally took him," Reuben said flexing his non-visible muscles.

Sam giggled while Freddie rolled his eyes. Anyone he knew Freddie Benson knew he was to nice to ever bully anyone, no matter who they are.

"I'm sure you did Reuben," Sam said and then though of an idea, "Hey Mr. tough guy, could you please let me have your seat, my feet are killing me." She put on her best cute face to Reuben.

"Sure thing cutie."

Rueben got up and gave Sam her seat. She smugly sat down until she was called into the principals office.

* * *

><p>Setting: Janitor's closet<p>

* * *

><p>Sam patently waited in the closet room for Freddie. Freddie busted in and suddenly attacked her lips. Sam was taken by surprised.<p>

"Someone is eager beaver," she laughed.

"Rueben tires me out," Freddie mumbled.

Seven minutes later the two came out, trying not feel flusterd.

"I sometimes wish we didn't have to hide it, I hate how the other guys look at you,"

"Well, either it's the secret or nothing."

"Your right, see you at lunch,"

"See you!"

* * *

><p>Setting: T.C.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam her friends were wandering the lunch room in look for a table. Carly was leading them over to a group of girls that they used to sit with from time to time at their old school, but Sam said that she wanted to sit with a different crowd instead.<p>

"Well, where do you have in mind, Sam?"

She simply walked over to Freddie's table, just liked it was planned.

"Can we sit with you guys?" All the boys looked up from their conversation and looked at Sam, Carly, and Wendy. They shook their heads quickly, not ones to turn down pretty girls.

"So what's you guys names?" Sam asked and the boys introduced their names. The girls did the same.

The sitting arrangements were like this, boys on one side of the table and girls on the other. The big circle table had a few chairs left that were between Freddie and Sam.

As soon as they were about to start their conversation Reuben strolled down and sat in the empty seat by Sam.

"What's up dudes and ladies," Reuben said.

"Hey 'dude' why aren't you talking in your strange language," Michael questioned.

Everyone laughed at Reuben's red face, probably not thinking that anyone would bring up his weird tendencies.

"Well, I thought I should ditch it for awhile," he said looking into Sam's eyes while he said it.

They stared in each other's eyes: Reuben in heaven, Sam in anything but.

Freddie coughed and cleared his throat, obviously not liking this stare down,

"So Sam, I heard that you bad mouthed Briggs this morning," Freddie said while the rest of the group chuckled.

"Yeah she had it coming, I mean I don't know you guys have put up with her.. oh my god, Rueben what are you doing!" She said a little loudly.

Apparently, Rueben had been rubbing his hand all over Sam's thigh thinking she might not have noticed.

She noticed, and apparently Freddie noticed also.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Why do I love Reuben messing up things for them.**

I really can't answer that.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Not anything really to discuss in this chapter, mostly dialogue.

Review Review Review


	10. Chapter 10: The Rising Action FINALE

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2:<strong>

_Scene 4: In which you hear a fairy tale_

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: T.C.<strong>

She noticed, and apparently Freddie noticed also…

Freddie flung himself at the nasty little boy. He had him in a chocker hold by the time a teacher came in.

But it was too late, because Reuben was blue, Freddie was red, and Sam was pink. They had thought they had this planned out so perfectly, and now Freddie was going to ruin it over a boy who had no interest in Sam's heart whatsoever. Freddie knew this, too.

So why was he behaving this way.

The teachers picked the boys off, and sent them to the principal's office (again).

This wasn't the Freddie Benson way.

When they arrived in the man's office, Principal Franklin was anything but happy. These two boys were in his office, again! He couldn't believe Fredward Benson could do such a thing. But this day was weird for everyone.

In fact, it will get weirder.

Principal Franklin already let the boys go without detention this morning. He couldn't let them get away with all the fighting. It just wasn't very moral. It could even cost him his job if the superintendent knew students were fighting in his school. But there had to be another way to handle this situation. If they got detention, they probably would still fight. He needed a consultant.

That's when he had an idea.

He politely slipped himself out of the room and made the phone call to Principal Bells. She answered on the first ring.

"What is it Ted?" she questioned.

"I was wondering if you had any idea how to stop two trouble makers from ever getting in trouble again?"

"You asked the right person."

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: The ROOM<strong>

* * *

><p>No one ever wanted to make it to this part in his or her high school life. It was for the lowest of the lows. The bullies who skipped school to do weed. The outsiders who protested so violently to the school rules that it was the only way to get them to shut up. Most people in their live heard of the rumor. No one really knew if it was true.<p>

But it was.

The ROOM was a place so down in the basement, that if you were to scream, no one would hear you. No one! It was black (the color death), it smelled (like death), and it was dirty (like a withering corpse with no way to leave).

Freddie Benson was about to experience the ROOM.

All because he got a little jealous.

Rueben and himself looked at each other and made their way down the stairs to the ROOM. Principal Franklin followed. When they went in, he didn't. He just closed the door behind them and locked it.

The number one rule of the ROOM: Once you go in, you don't come out, as yourself. Nobody could goes in as a happy person, and comes back as jolly as Santa. The room broke your spirits. It made you cry, beg for forgiveness. Made sure you never did mayhem again.

And that was just what Principal Franklin wanted.

"Have a nice time boys," he said, and left them to their doom.

There were two desks, and only one chair. It was unfair, but that's survival of the fittest for you.

Freddie got the chair. Reuben got the floor. It still didn't matter; they were both stuck in a terrible place. Reuben cried in his hands while Freddie stared at the clock that seemed to be broken. Or not. Time was just really going that slow. They had an hour in the ROOM. They didn't know what to do, so Freddie was the first to break out of the slump.

"So, you hit on my girlfriend and tried to feel her up," he said in more of a monotone statement than an accusing question.

"What are you talking about? She's not your girlfriend" Reuben replied, confused.

"Um, I meant to say friend. Yeah, all I said was you hit on my friend and tried to feel her up, yep not girlfriend, friend." He tried to convince Reuben, but it was too late.

He blew it. He blew everything. And now that Reuben knows, he was going to tell everyone. All the kids in the school would find out, then they then the teachers would find out, then the parents would find out, then his parents would find out. Then his parents would disown him. Or do something much worse. They would make him break up with Sam. Without his consent or choice. That was what would scare him the most.

"Pleas don't tell anyone, it was suppose to be a secret. If any one finds out, we would be done."

"I won't, I can tell that you love her. But, just wondering, why her? You could have anyone in this school and you pick her. What makes her so special," Reuben asked in a whisper due to his horse voice from crying so much.

"I don't know, I just really love her," he said with a smile.

He really does love Sam. From her aggressive nature when they were with people, to her lovable being when they were alone. It made her unique. He never knew a girl that was so opposite of himself who made him feel complete. He also loves how Sam loves him for him. For his athletic self, to his geeky nerd person that came out quite more often than it should. Most girls could not handle it, because they wanted him to be Freddie Benson, the Quarterback, but he was Freddie Benson, the guy with the dad who hates him because he knew he wasn't his.

Freddie Benson was really Freddie Miles. Maybe.

And this led to Freddie spilling out his guts to Reuben. For he had kept it to himself for a while.

A long time ago, Marissa and Steve Benson used to live happily together. This was before they had money, before they had fame, before anything. They were just normal people who lived in normal ways. But with happiness, there is always a downfall.

Steve wanted more. He always wanted more. That was something Marissa loved about him. He was trying to make their lives better. He was so ambitious. One day he found ho was to make their lives better.

T-shirts. As simple as it sounded, T-shirts could be sold to anyone, any day, anytime. All they had to say were funny sayings, or anything the person could think of. He built a website for T-shirts and this business went blooming.

It was called (check this website out, it is real and sells really good t-shirts I love it.) Everyone went there to buy his or her T-shirts. It was becoming too much for one man to handle.

So he built an empire.

Bustoptees was the best place to get all you T-shirts in the world. It became bigger when they started selling other products like, pants, sweaters, dresses, and many more. They even sold dog wear.

But with all the fame Marissa started losing her husband. The new competition, Puckett's Palace, was beginning to rival with Bustoptees. Steve used all his time to beat the competition.

So Marissa ran away. She went to New York to explore the city and met a guy there. Kyle Miles. They fell in love and spent all their time, for twelve months, with each other until she received a call from husband whom she was still married with. He had been looking for her and wanted her to come home. Now Marissa was in love with two men. And she didn't know whom to choose.

So she flipped a coin. Heads for Steve and tails for Kyle.

And you can guess which one it landed on.

When she came home Steve was so happy and apologetic, Marissa was sure she had picked the right choice. He invited her into his new mansion he had bought and furnished while she was away. He had still yet to decorate twelve rooms on the second floor. Twelve rooms for as many months she was away. She cried with happiness.

Until one day she was at the doctors and they told her she was three months pregnant.

That couldn't be right, she thought, Steve and me haven't done it until two months ago. But that would mean.

And it did mean that, for she was carrying another man's child.

Steve found out and he was furious, but he also thought it couldn't be true. He cried like no man should, but no matter it didn't go away. So he vowed to never love the child like his own.

But it was not that easy, because it's never that easy. (Reference to my other story, check it out)

When Freddie Karl Miles was born on February 14, 1994 his 'father' looked at him and fell in love. But he couldn't love another man's child, right. So, the man thought the young boy had to be his child. He never wanted to find out, he was too scared of the truth, so instead he masked his curiosity with hatred and hurt.

Freddie grew up thinking his father hated him just from birth, but his father loved the boy and just hid it well. Freddie might have thought that his father was a terrible man for other things he has done in his life, which we will find out later, but he now knows that his dad does love him.

But what he is curious to is if it his real father, for Freddie found all this out in his mother journal that was left on the couch the one day when he was twelve. He read it and couldn't believe that tale. He also found a paternity test in the pages of the journal. He has it locked in his drawer.

Because one day he wants to find out who his real father is.

He just doesn't know when that 'one-day' will come.

When I found out about this story, I nearly cried. But I respect Freddie enough not to push him to finding out. Not yet, anyway.

I want him to be happy; I do love him. I really do. But enough about me, back to the ROOM.

In the ROOM sat two boys. Both Brunettes, both lost. Both changed and have become closer because of the ROOM.

Because the number one rule of the ROOM is: Once you go in, you don't come out, as yourself.

No one said it had to be a bad change, though.

* * *

><p><em>But what no one knew was someone listening in on that very conversation. Someone who wanted to ruin the Benson family. Someone who wanted revenge.<em>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

**WHY that was deep!**

I change the name and I am taking this way more seriously now. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But I am back, and I will complete this story soon. Also my other story as well. These chapters will also be longer like this one for now on, unless it's a filler chapter.

* * *

><p>Notes: This chapter is very important because we finally found out what was up with Freddie's family.<p>

The next chapter will be set in about three months since this chapter, just a little heads up.

Also, hope by this time, you should be able to guess who I am. It's really obvious.

But can't know who I am until the end of the story. This story will possibly have ten more chapters. This is what I am thinking, but it might be more or less. I know this story seems like its not kicking off, but the fairytale was a big leap to how all the drama starts. You had to know it to know what happens later on.

* * *

><p>Since I wasted so much time here is a little preview of the next chapter:<p>

**Act 3: The Climax**

_Scene 1: In which you don't know whom to trust_

**Setting: T.C.**

Three Months Later.

In the past, Sam and Freddie worked on their trust and jealousy for the other. Reuben even kept his part up, too. No one knew about the couple. They had all the drama they could handle first quarter, and they were hoping to settle down. The two groups were really starting to bond, and would hang out a lot at the Groovy Smoothie.

One day when they were sitting in the center table, they heard the faint ding from the door of the entrance.

Sam turned her head and her eyes widened, she couldn't believe who was standing there.

* * *

><p>My motto: <strong>Review Review Review-to find out more. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note

Hey guys this is an author's note:

I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I just want to let you guys know that I will start this summer, and continue through the summer.

I have been so busy with school, that I just could never get a chapter up, but don't worry.

Promo:

This summer, The modern tales of Fredward and Samantha would be back… better than ever!


	12. Chapter 12: The Climax beginning

**Act 3: The Climax**

_Scene 1: In which you don't know whom to trust_

_Song: Rolling in the Deep-Adele_

**Setting: Brooke-Ridgeway High**

Three Months Later.

In the past, Sam and Freddie worked on their trust and jealousy for the other. Reuben even kept his part up, too. No one knew about the couple.

They had all the drama they could handle first quarter, and they were hoping to settle down. The two groups were really starting to bond, and would hang out a lot at the Groovy Smoothie.

They were getting closer to Spring Break, and the group was making their plans to spend it together. After eating lunch together for the past three months, the guys and girls had become very acquainted with each other. They spent a lot of time hanging out at the Seattle Bay Mall, the batting cages, or even just hanging out at each other houses. Sam's house became quite popular due to the fact that she had her own separate place from her parents.

Whilst closing her locker, Sam felt someone's arms circle around her.

"Give me a kiss and no one gets hurt," came a quiet, rough voice.

"Please don't hurt me," Sam whispered, as she pretended to be scared of her secret boyfriend, " But I must warn you, someone would be very upset if I was to kiss you."

"And who would that be?"

"I can't tell you… it's a secret."

"Good job, Blondie," said Freddie as he turned Sam around to face him.

Blondie had become one of his favorite nicknames for Sam. It was cute enough for a pet name, and no one else called her it. Thus, became his name for her.

Sam stepped out of Freddie grasp. She was wearing a Lily Safari Popin sleeveless dress that hugged her curves, well. It was in celebration of the warm spring this year, appropriately in yellow to match the sun. She wore platform sandals and a leather body bag (which carried her books).

"I have a surprise for you," Freddie beamed while bringing Sam to their favorite make-out spot so no one could see them. He turned on the light and made Sam close her eyes. She suddenly felt something cold on her neck and opened her eyes.

"It's beautiful Freddie, I love it," Sam said.

"I hoped you would, and I never want to see this necklace off your neck. This is just a way to remind myself that I am actually with you." Freddie said with a sigh. He hated that they had to hide their relationship. He hated how jealous he felt when the other boys tried to flirt with Sam. Just the other day he caught Brad making a move on Sam. It frustrated to him to no end, but eventually he calmed down. He just wished that he could tell someone about him and Sam. But Sam told him not to, it was against the rules, and neither of them were suppose to break them.

Except she already did.

Last month had been rough. Her mother had been particular hard on Sam about her grades, which were slipping. Freddie offered to tutor her, but she knew that their tutor sessions would end up more as _tutor sessions_. And that wouldn't help with anything. Instead, her mom decided to get her a tutor, herself.

Jordan Samuels was 21, had a teaching degree, and was downright hot. He could literally melt the sun if he wanted to. With his brown gelled up hair and gray eyes, no girl could resist him. Except Sam Puckett. Kind of. She didn't mean to stare dreamily at him during their sessions, it just happened. And that time when her face heated up after he congratulated her on getting almost all her geometry problems right, was pure coincidence. Right? Right. There wasn't any other man for her besides the one that was standing in front of her. So Sam wasn't allowed to like the older man. Not that she liked him, it was pure lust… um, admiration… maybe nothing.

But back to her big mouth. On top of a new tutor, all right grades, soccer tryouts were happening. She knew she was already in, but she had to keep herself in perfect shape, which took a lot of commitment. Oh, did she mention that she had to keep her boyfriend a secret as well?

So when Melanie called up for her once a week chat, Sam blurted out the one thing she thought for sure she could keep in control. Thank goodness Melanie swore she wouldn't say anything.

"You want to hang out with me tonight," Freddie said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yep." She said with a smile.

**Setting: Carly Shay's adobe**

Carly Shay sighed as she flopped onto her purple bed. Her house may have not been as big as Sam's, but it still was nice. She lived in a three-story Spanish stucco house. Out front her housekeeper, Francine, kept the flourish lawn neat and tidy. The inside was cozy, contrasting to Sam's house, where there was a big comfy couch, many green plants, and a great big fireplace. No wonder Sam spent a lot of time at her house. It was the picture perfect symbol of 'home'.

On the third floor was where Carly's room stood. Ergo, where Carly laid on her bed.

(AN: Her room looks just like it does in the show, because I think that room is beautiful.)

Carly Shay liked to believe she was a good girl. She liked to think that she did everything right. She had great grades, was polite to all her teachers, and the boys liked her. But she did have the tendency to feel needy. Yes, like every girl, Carly liked feeling wanted. She was the opposite of her friends. Wendy simply went with the 'shy girl' act. Sam went with the 'keep them wanting more' or 'bad girl' act. But Carly went with the 'approachable act'. If she liked a guy, she went for it. She wasn't disgusted with herself to admit that she had already lost her virginity. Most girls at sixteen had lost it. Wendy, Shannon, and the list kept going. Only Sam, out of the friend group, hadn't yet.

But Carly was good girl; she took cautions (unlike Sam who took caution to the wind). She got up and went to the bathroom. She had five more minutes. She looked at her test, hoping for once, that she would fail it.

**Setting: The Back of the school**

"Dude, I'm to young to die," said Gibby ever so loudly.

"Well then shut up," Brad replied while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm with the dweeb. Are you sure this is where we even get them? For all you know, we could be have been set up." Tommy countered with Brad. This was some serious chiz they were in and this wasn't a time to be making a wrong decision.

"Would I steer you guys wrong. Plus, I've done this before we are definitely in the right place." Brad said as he reached the metal doors and knocked on them three times.

"Password," came a gruffly voice that seemed to be behind the door.

"School is for wimps," Brad said with a sly smile. The man opened the door and the three boys went in. Brad confidently took the lead as Gibby and Tommy lagged behind. The man who had let them in was tall, bald, and a menacing tattoo of a snake on his head.

"You got what we came here for," Brad asked the man. "As long as you have my money," was his coy reply. Tommy gave the man the three hundred dollars and in return received a manila envelope. The three boys walked out back into the ally from where they came from.

"I hope those test answers are worth it," shouted the bald man.

"They are!" all three boys shouted in unison.

**Setting: Groovy Smoothie**

Wendy and Sam entered the Groovy Smoothie. Sam had some time before she met up with Freddie, and she wanted to catch up with Wendy. She had been so engrossed with Freddie that she hadn't been able to hang out with her best friends, lately. Carly would have joined them, but she said she needed to take care of some business at home. What ever that meant?

They were sitting in the center table; they heard the faint ding from the door of the entrance.

Sam turned her head and her eyes widened, she couldn't believe who was standing there.

Melanie Puckett live, in the flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

I'm back. I got a lot of responses from my story, and I plan on finishing it this summer. I will keep writing as long as I get 7 reviews, alerts, or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes for this chapter:<strong>

I know that there was a lot of drama, but bear with me. I wanted more of the group involved in this story because most of the beginning was just about Sam and Freddie. And that can get a little boring.

Okay let's review:

Sam spilled the secret AND has a crush on her new hot tutor.

Her tutor looks like Paul Wesley by the way.

Brad and the boys are stealing answers for some test. Ok?

Melanie is came home! Now you know there must be a reason for that.

But I'll never reveal that.

Oh and I am adding a song for each chapter

Rolling in the Deep by Adele: Edgy with a great tempo that works well with this crazy fast pace chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Watch this-~Review~<strong>


End file.
